Ferries And Demons
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: Summary: Two new ferry girls and a new member is joining the team for a mission. What happens during the mission, Hiei, Kurama, and Botan are stuck in a cave with the ferry girls and the newest member? Will love blossom or not? YxK, KxOc, HxOc, OcxBotan, TxY. I know the summary and title sucks.


**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san, this is my new story that I have been working for a couple of months now and I decided to put on the first chapter. And I've also decided to have Mai, Neko and Kisuke make their debut, I hope you like this story. Now then, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters, but I do own Mai, Neko and Kisuke.**

_Summary: There are two new ferry girls and a new member joining the team and one of them looks familiar to our favorite fox. Who are these new ferry girls? And why are Hiei and Kurama acting strange around them? What happens when the team is assigned on a mission and Hiei, Kurama and Botan get stuck in a cave with the ferry girls and the new guy?_

_Pairs: KuramaxOc, HieixOc, OcxBotan. YusukexKeiko, TouyaxYukina_

Ferries And Demons

Chapter one: Meeting the new girls and the new member.

The Reikai Tantei were at Koenma's office, facing the Reikai prince as they were summoned to his office ten minutes ago.

Yusuke glare at his boss, "Alright pacifier breath, why the hell did you call us here? We've been here for what twenty minutes."

"Actually Yusuke, it's been ten minutes." corrected Kurama.

"Whatever, the point is he hasn't said a damn thing yet." Yusuke said.

Koenma sighed before he looked up from his paperwork, "Be patient Yusuke, they'll be here."

"Who the hell are you talking about?" asked Yusuke.

Before Koenma could answer the question, the door was opened as Botan came in the office with two females behind her and a handsome looking male.

"We're here." sang the blue haired ferry girl.

"What took you?" asked Koenma.

"These two were bothering George and this one was flirting with every ferry girl he sees." replied a raven haired female with violet eyes, wearing a dark purple kimono, pointing at Botan and a blonde haired female with some black on the tips of her hair and blue eyes, wearing a cream color kimono and a male with raven hair with some blond on one side of his bangs and red eyes..

Koenma began to sigh, "I told you two to stop bothering the ogre And for you to stop hitting on the ferry girl."

"Hey, those girls were flirting with me first." said the male.

"And we weren't the only ones bothering George." Botan said.

"Mai was also bothering him." said the blonde.

"I was not." the raven haired female said.

"Yes you were." said both bluette and blonde.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Yusuke, looking confused.

"Oh right." Koenma said, "Guys these two are Mai and Neko, they're going to be joining you guys and this one is Kisuke, he's the newest member of the team."

"Are you serious?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yes." Koenma said.

"Hello, the names Mai." the raven haired female, now identified as Mai said.

"I'm Neko." said the blonde haired female, identified as Neko.

"Names Kisuke." Said the raven haired male, identified as Kisuke.

'_She looks familiar, who does she reminds me of' _thought Kurama as he stare at Neko.

Neko look at him and blinked, "What?"

"Nothing" Kurama, looking away.

Kisuke glare at the red head, growling. "Keep your eyes away from my sister."

"Kisuke." Neko said, rolling her eyes.

Mai and Botan giggled.

"Hn, great, more annoying ferry girls." Hiei said.

Mai turn her attention to the fire koorime and gave him a glare. "What did you say, short stuff?"

Hiei glare at her. "An annoying ferry girl."

"Why you." Mai growled, rolling up her sleeves of her kimono. "I'll show you annoying."

Botan and Neko held her down.

"Down Mai, down." Botan said.

Mai huffed before relaxing. "Fine."

Koenma cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now that I have your attention, let's start with the briefing." Koenma said, pulling down a giant screen and he turned it on.

"An amount of treasures that has been stolen from Reikai's safe, it would seem that a parasite demon sneaked into the Reikai and stole some of our treasures and possibly returned to the Makai with the treasures. Your mission is to go to the Makai, get the treasures and capture the parasite demon." He said.

"Okay, but why do we need two ferry girls and one extra member? We can handle it ourselves." Yusuke said.

"Pretty cocky aren't you?" Kisuke said.

"Mai and Neko are going to help Botan with healing if any of you are injured. The parasite demon is very powerful, the fangs of the demon are very poisonous." Koenma said. "And as for Kisuke becoming a new member of the team, you need all the muscles and powers you can get with him."

"Don't forget. I'm also protecting my sister." Kisuke said.

"Yeah, that too." Koenma said. "Anyway, you have two weeks to get the treasures and capture the parasite demon."

"We understand sir." Kurama said.

"Good, you can go now." Koenma said.

The spirit detectives and the ferry girls nod their heads before walking out of the office.

**Kitty: I hope you like the first chapter, I can't wait to read some of your feedbacks. Until then minna-san, ja ne.**


End file.
